Best friends
by Sparks and Stepshigh18
Summary: Licorice is lost in a woods and is helped to become a part of the secret animal team by her new best friend...
1. Chapter 1

Licorice ran faster and faster were was she? It was getting dark and she had no idea were she was "_ Why did i leave the path_?!" She she was lost and mama and mistress Annie had most likely gone home. She looked up the moon was rising she guessed it was about 9:00 p.m. Just then she saw a light ahead. She stoped running and thought of the storys mama had told her about the cats that had been killed in this woods by wolves and a small little kitten like her would make a good sized supper. She creeped out into the light and was passed to the ground by a mad looking little husky pup. They fought back and fourth back and fourth until Licorice screamed " please don't hurt me!"


	2. Chapter 2

" Don't worry i won't" the dog said with a laugh. " then what were you going to do?" "Nothing." "Then why where you chasing me!" Licorice gave the dog a sharp look. "Fun, it's not often that a kitten wanders into my camp, and when it happens I like to have some fun." The pup replied. Licorice look at her before saying," Do you know were we are?" " yeah we are hopelessly lost in the woods, were no one will ever find us!" The dog said. "Really?" Licorice asked fearfully. " no, I was just joking, but why do you ask?" " because I am hopelessly lost!" Licorice said. "Well ok, I will show you the way out if you never speak of this to anyone." The dog said," and by the way my name is Pepper." She added with a wink. " nice to meet you pepper my name is Licorice, and what do you mean not speak of this to anyone?" " I mean don't tell anyone about us, um i mean me." Who is us?" Licorice said backing pepper into a corner. " nothing now if you want to get home we better go." " NO!" Licorice said in a sharp voice " I am not going anywhere until you tell me about this us!" " um" pepper gulped and look into the deep blue eyes of the angry kitten!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you see I can't really tell you about that." Pepper said, "Why not?" Licorice asked. " Because, um...because..." Licorice interrupted him " Can you take me to them?" Pepper got a look of horror on his face. "No! If I did that they would kick me out chase me out of the woods and put guards up to make sure I never could me back!" "Come on it can't be all that bad" Licorice replied calmly, "plus I will not be satisfied until you take me to who ever they are." " O.K then." Pepper lead her through the forest "Maybe I can make a wrong turn and perhaps she will get lost and...no I couldn't do that, if she ever found out the punishment would be worse what it will already be." Pepper thought, trying to figure out a way to keep her from going to the middle of the woods were he knew she would be driven out, even if it took days and days they would get her out of the woods and maybe even kill her! He couldn't think about that he had grown very fond of the kitten no matter how annoying she was with her questions finally after what felt like hours, but was only about twenty minutes, they reached the center of the forest. Peppers heart leaped into his throat when he realized that he was late back from his post. "Who's your friend Pepper?" He gulped and turned coming face to face with Praline, the leader of the entire group, although the group wasn't very big at all. She looked at him waiting for an answer. "This is Licorice I found her in the woods, I thought you might want to meet her." He looked at his paws." Well done, we needed another member in our group!" He looked at her in surprise. " Wait a second here." Licorice said, " before I agree to be in this "group" I want to know a little bit about it." Praline looked at her. " Right well I will get Honey to get you filled in." Then the tabby cat turned and walked away. "Honey!" Pepper barked "Yes?" A little golden retriever pup walked out from behind a tree a few paces in front of them. " Praline wants you to take Licorice to your tent and fill her in about the group." Right, this way." Licorice followed Honey into a moonlit clearing. She looked up to see the moon shining down at them the stars twinkled in the sky, and then the feeling of maybe never seeing her mother or Mistress or any of her siblings again. " it's pretty isn't it." She turned to see another kitten standing next to her the cat was pure white her fur shining in the moonlight, but there was something about this cat that seemed sad and depressing." Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Tutu, yours?" "Licorice, why do you seem so sad if you don't mind me asking?" Tutu looked at the ground " You see before I came here I had a owner, in fact two owners, they would play with me, and take care of me, then one day I went into the woods, and Sugar found me." She looked away then turned and started walking right before disappeared into the forest I heated her say I will always be here for you if you need me, Licorice." I looked up at the sky again and felt so sorry for her I forgot everything that had happened that day. "Hey! What cha down? I'v been looking everywhere for you." I turned to see Honey standing in the line of trees. " She knows what I have been through." I whispered. "Who ya mean Tutu yeah she's a good kitten but always seems so sad ever since Sugar brought her here. Anyways we need to get to my tent it's too late by now to teach you anything, but you sleep in my tent for tonight, I am sure Praline will have a tent for you tomarrow." I followed Honey back into the woods were I saw some brush and tree branches making little caves." Here we are home sweet home, come on in, you can sleep in my bed tonight I will find somewhere else to sleep." As I laid down Honey looked and me then walked outside and laid down, then I realized that everyone here had their own story too tell and that the only one who wasn't afraid every minute of every day and never understood anyone's feelings was Praline.


End file.
